Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/SoPretentious
Hello all, this is my application for administrator rights. I know that I would make an excellent addition to the administrators the wiki has now. Not only would I make a great part of this group, I believe I would fit in perfectly. There is a current need on the wiki for an administrator with a particular skill set. Of which, I would fill that need perfectly. I have noticed that a lot of disruption can be done to the wiki, and the wiki should not be damaged. It is a delicate eco-system. My "niche" as I will call it, would be that of highly thorough edits to articles. Also, reviewing these articles for quality, and keeping the site free of spam and disruption. I could do other things like closing threads on the forum when they are no longer useful. That is why I'm applying for the rights. I could easily complete that task in my current role as rollbacker, but not as effectively. Right now, I have to send messages to administrators and wait for them to get around to it. There is essentially a hitch in a process that could be flowing much more smoothly. There has been mentions of my editing skills by high-standing members of the wiki. The ones that I can remember right now are users like MyStreve, EmpyrealInvective; and just recently Underscorre. I try to edit an entire page with one edit, or skim the page for formatting adjustments if I don't plan on reading the story. I have noticed some users edit to add categories or images. Some users edit for grammar, punctuation, or format. I edit for all these things on every page. I also re-word stories when the phrasing is confusing or erroneous. As for the requirements: *Must have been active on the wiki for six months. ::I have been on the wiki since 06/08/15. Admittedly, my activity has been spotty in the past. I don't feel like it factors in, because I'm back for good. Nothing could make me leave the wiki. *Must have at least 800 edits, 600 of which must be on articles. ::Here is this . And this . Although the article edit count there differs from the userstats template: . I have 760 article edits, and 1,444 total. *Must know how to categorize pages. ::Categorizing pages can be done three ways. By clicking "Edit" on an article, and using the "Categories" panel on the right side of the screen. To remove a category, click the garbage can icon next to the category name. Another way to add categories is by using "Add Category" function at the bottom of any page. Also, adding/removing categories can be done on the editing page, on the bottom of the page by adding this: Category:Animals . *Must know how to move files and pages. ::There is an option for renaming pages on the option panel that comes up when you click the arrow next to the "Edit" function. Moving files is done similarly. Click on the file, Click "More Info" and then the arrow next to the "Edit" function. Also, moving a file on a page can be done by adding "|left" -- "|right" -- "|center" to the file name. *Must know how to delete pages and files. ::Click the arrow next to the "Edit" function, and then click "Delete" on the option panel. It's the same for pages and files. *Must know how to block a user for an appropriate amount of time. ::If ever I needed assistance with this I can use this page: Creepypasta Wiki:Blocking Policy, and these pages: Creepypasta Wiki:Vandalism Policy, Creepypasta Wiki:Site Rules/Genre Listing and Categories, Creepypasta Wiki:Spam Pages and Troll Pastas, Creepypasta Wiki:Unfinished Pages. Anything else can be found at Creepypasta Wiki:Site Rules. *Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki. ::There is nothing on this wiki I cannot do, besides configuring the spam/blacklist filter. ::Also, I have exercised everything that can be done on this wiki. Editing talk pages/removing stories on talk pages. Editing user profiles/removing stories from there. Providing feedback on the writer's workshop and the forum/Creating threads on the forum. ::Adding general use templates to pages (M4R and Deletenow) with a good eye for quality. Adding miscellaneous templates to pages with formatting issues. Adding various Style Guide implementations to pages when necessary. Creating pages/Writing stories. Reviewing edits using edit revision history and removing bad edits/vandalism. Creating Blog Posts/removing stories on blog posts and spam blogs. ::Navigating the logs and special pages. I know how to use the templates for administrators and when that is necessary. Reviewing deletion appeal/spinoff appeal (although I'll wait for the go-ahead from a higher ranking member on that one). Did I miss anything? If I am unsure of anything, I know who to ask or what page to go to. To close, I need these rights because it bothers me when I see something wrong on the wiki, and the wiki needs my skill set. Have a nice day. Please vote on this application. USER~TALK~EDITS 23:48, May 5, 2015 (UTC) This is coming way too early. You were promoted a week ago to rollback and this is not enough time to discern whether or not you'd do good with admin rights. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:53, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :It has only been a short while since I became a rollback, however I do have nearly 300 edits since then. 05:05, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Per Travis. It would be good to have another admin, but this is ridiculously early. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:25, May 6, 2015 (UTC) For the reasons mentioned above. I just want to add that you can request from an admin to make you a 'Forum Moderator', so that you can close threads on your own. I think that would be a good idea. MrDupin (talk) 12:43, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Don't you DARE copy my mistake. Xenocombat Europeaneletric Dashaplied (talk) 19:55, May 7, 2015 (UTC) It's still way to early. You must prove something and show us something noteworthy as a rollbacker. Anyways, you're new, and you need more experience. You're deserving, but as all said, the time hasn't come. RuckusQuantum 07:06, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I think you've shown potential, but it's too early. @''RukusQuantum'' He's not new, he was just inactive for a while.